Użytkownik:Revillan/Brudnopis
To jest brudnopis użytkownika Alis2002, więc proszę o NIE edytowanie go. Dziękuję za uwagę. = Evangelina Flynn = Theme: ''' Miley Cyrus - Party In The U.S.A. '''Evangelina Florencja Flynn (w skrócie Eva) - Najstarsza córka Fineasza Flynn'a i Alice Lovegood-Flynn. Ma trzynaście lat, choć jest w pełni dojrzałą fizycznie i psychicznie dziewczyną. Od urodzenia mieszka w Danville i nie zamierza opuszczać swojego miasta za żadne skarby. Ma kompletnego fioła na punkcie waty cukrowej, jest od niej wręcz uzależniona. Uwielbia muzykę na równi z jej ukochanym przysmakiem, czyli do tego stopnia, że wszędzie zabiera ze sobą swoje douszne MP4. Bardzo lubi gadżety w stylu zmywalnych tatuaży i doczepianych pasemek czy warkoczyków, dlatego kupiła sobie dwa doczepiane pasemka - jedno jaskrawobłękitne, drugie morskie. Niektórzy się jej boją, inni uważają ją za niezrównoważoną psychicznie (czytaj: wariatkę), a jeszcze inni po prostu jej unikają. Jest zakochana w starszym bracie Sereny - Ray'u. Uwielbia smak cytryn i wszelkich kwaśnych owoców, za to nie lubi smaku czekolady. Jeśli już musi ją jeść, zniesie tylko gorzką. Ma bardzo dobre kontakty z każdym, kogo zna, z kilkoma drobnymi wyjątkami. Razem z młodszym, adoptowany bratem, hodują w szufladzie udomowioną tarantulę, Tanię, w tajemnicy przed rodzicami. Jej babcia, Violetta, podarowała jej niezwykłe zwierzę - pięknego feniksa, którego Eva ochrzciła imieniem Hypno. Jej ulubionym kolorem jest liliowy, zaraz potem czerwony. Ma bardzo liczną rodzinę, a każdego jej członka uwielbia, zwykle z wzajemnością. Zamierza w przyszłości zostać D-J'ką i nie zrezygnuje z tego pomysłu. Urodziła się w piątek trzynastego, choć jest okropną szczęściarą. Podobnie jak jej ojciec ma duże umiejętności techniczne, dzięki czemu potrafi tworzyć gadżety na miarę filmów z James'em Bondem. Jednak zwykle oprócz pokazania go przyjaciołom i wspólnej zabawy nim, jak to robił jej ojciec, Eva używa ich w nieco poważniejszych celach. Wie o tym, że Casper, jej piesek, jest agentem O.B.F.S.'u, którym "w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach" czasem znikają dokumenty, a po jakimś czasie wracają na swoje miejsce. Jednak nie jest to wina żadnych paranormalnych sił, a Evangeliny, która robi za drugiego agenta 007. Ma umiejętności psychokinetyczne, jednak tylko w kilku dziedzinach, a mianowicie: biokineza (modyfikowanie kodu DNA za pomocą psychokinezy), lewitacja (umiejętność unoszenia przedmiotów lub osób, czasami jest traktowana jak telekineza, jednak wektor przesunięcia jest nie poziomy a pionowy) oraz telekineza (zdolność przesuwania przedmiotów siłą umysłu). Jest oburęczna. Wygląd Evangelina to dziewczyna o dość dziwnym i oryginalnym wyglądzie, przez co jest uznawana za lekko stukniętą. Przynajmniej nie nosi rzodkiewek w uszach! Wszyscy mówią, że jest z wyglądu bardzo podobna do ojca, jednak oczy ma po matce (Skądś kojarzycie może ten system?). Sama Eva nie zaprzecza temu faktowi, gdyż rzeczywiście bardzo przypomina ojca; włosy w krwistoczerwonym kolorze, ta sama, nieco blada cera i delikatnie dziewczęca budowa ciała, a także bardzo podobne rysy twarzy, w tym delikatny i mały nos. Jedynie jasnobłękitne oczy odziedziczyła po matce. Według wielu właśnie oczy dodają jej uroku osobistego. Jest bardzo zgrabną i ładną dziewczyną. Ma na lewym ramieniu trzy blizny ułożone w coś na kształt trójkąta, którego boki wychodzą poza wierzchołki. Ma ją od urodzenia i nie wie, skąd się wzięła. Zwykle pod prawym okiem rysuje sobie czarnym pisakiem trzy kropki - pierwsza od lewej jest najmniejsza, druga większa, trzecia największa, ale żadna nie jest większa od główki szpilki. Jej krwistoczerwone włosy są długie do ud, lecz związuje je w kucyk, który sięga jej do miejsca, gdzie plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę. Ma również "gimbowską" grzywkę na lewy bok, do której przypięte są dwa sztuczne pasemka - jaskrawobłękitne i morskie. W lewym uchu nosi aż dwa kolczyki, które są zwykłymi, małymi kółkami. Na środku pleców, pod szyją zrobiony jest tatuaż, przedstawiający orła w locie z rozłożonymi skrzydłami, jednak zwykle nie widać tej "ozdoby". Na jej szyi widnieje łańcuszek z symbolem Illuminati Insygni Śmierci. Nosi zazwyczaj liliową bluzkę na ramiączkach w nieco ciemniejsze fioletowe pasy, aczkolwiek nadal będące bardzo blade. Materiał przy dekolcie wygląda na urwany, co po części jest prawdą, gdyż nie dość, że był on pod szyję, to jeszcze był bardzo ciasny i trochę dusił Evę. Na bluzce ma napisany niezmazywalnym markerem "Keep Calm and Be Yourself" (tłumaczenie: Zachowaj spokój i bądź sobą), a każde słowo jest napisane pod drugim tak, by tworzyły pionowy napis. Na tę bluzkę zakłada zazwyczaj nieco przebioroną, fioletową kurtkę ze zwykłego materiału. Jej rękawy kończą się u łokci, a ona sama jest krótka, mniej-więcej do połowy brzucha. Do kurtki przyszyte są dwie czerwone łaty - jedna jest na lewo, na piersi, druga na prawo, przy samym dole. W miejscu zakończenia kurtki uszyła sobie mały wzorek, wyglądający jak połączone litery "x". Trwają przez cały obwód kurtki, od jednego końca, aż po drugi. Kurtka nie ma suwaka ani guzików, więc zawsze jest rozpięta. Na rękach nosi czarne rękawiczki bez palców, zakończone doszytym fioletowym materiałem. Na każdej z rękawiczek, po zewnętrznej stronie jest doszyty biały materiał pocięty tak, by kształtem przypominał dwa skrzyżowane ze sobą klucze. Wszyscy myślą, że te klucze to tylko ozdoba, jednak tylko Eva zna ich ukryty sens i nie zamierza go zdradzać. Na prawej ręce zawsze błyszczy długa na około dziesięć centymetrów bransoleta we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, za to na lewej ma bransoletkę ze złotym zniczem z "Harry'ego Pottera", kupioną na Allegro w Anglii przez jej matkę, jako prezent na dziesiąte urodziny. Nosi również czarnę spódniczkę do połowy ud, a pod nią liliowe legginsy, w których nogawki są urwane nieco pod kolanami. Na spódniczce widnieje szary pasek z liliowym wzorkiem i srebrnym zapięciem. Do jednego z kawałków materiału, które służą do podtrzymania paska (Jak to się nazywało? ;n;) Eva doczepiła sobie cienki, krótki sznurek z przywiązaną błyskawicą i drugi, taki sam sznurek zakończony małą, złotą strzałą. Na nogach ma czarne, dość wysokie trampki. Na lewym bucie jest przyszyta liliowa łata z napisem "Stars should shine" (tłumaczenie: Gwiazdy powinny lśnić). Pod butami na długie, biały skarpety, z czego prawa jest prawie zawsze podwinięta. Charakter Evangelina jest osobą bardzo nieprzewidywalną, która często miewa huśtawki nastroju. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy w danym momencie zechce cię wytulić i wycałować, czy rzucić się na ciebie z pazurami. Jednak takie "humorki" miewa na krótko. Zwykle jest bardzo wesoła i ma duże poczucie humoru. Potrafi śmiać się sama z siebie, dzięki czemu potrafi łatwo zniechęcić osoby, które się z niej wyśmiewają. Zawsze, gdy opowie jakiś żart, wszyscy się śmieją. Mimo tego, że, jak zostało wspomniane wyżej, ma duży dystans do siebie, jest osobą wstydliwą i nie lubiącą pokazywać tego, czego nie musi. Przykładem tego jest fakt, że nigdy nie włożyła dwuczęściowego kostiumu kąpielowego. Eva jest osobą energiczną, zawsze wręcz emanuje energią. Potrafi spać zaledwie kilka godzin, czasem nawet jedną i mimo to być pełną energii i chęci do wszystkiego. Jest typem osoby, która nigdy się nie nudzi, bo zawsze znajdzie sobie jakieś zajęcie. Często jest ono niewykonalne, ale to się dla niej nie liczy. Charakteryzują ją optymistyczna postawa i szalone pomysły. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co jej przyjdzie do głowy i co zrobi. Zazwyczaj wciąga w swoje pomysły przyjaciół, co owocuje wspomnieniami na całe życie. Jest też bardzo uparta i jak wyznaczy sobie jakiś cel, to zawsze musi go osiągnąć. Jej zdeterminowanie budziło podziw u jej przyjaciół i znajomych. Bardzo często mówi do siebie lub do lustra, a zapytana, czemu tak robi, zawsze odpowiada: "Czasem trzeba porozmawiać z kimś inteligentnym". Wyznaje mnóstwo życiowych zasad, między innymi "Nigdy nie mów nigdy", czy "Jak walczyć, to tylko do końca". Zawsze się do nich stosuje. Potrafi spędzić godziny na bazgraniu w zeszycie różnych abstrakcyjnych obrazów, gdyż uważa to za odprężające. =Cytaty do zapamiętania= =Halucynacja= UWAGA! Seria jest typem horror/thriller, więc osoby nielubiące danego typu literackiego lub o słabych nerwach proszone są o wyjście lub przeczytanie czegoś innego. czytacie na własną odpowiedzialność!